S.S. Imagination! Destination: Outer Space!
S.S. Imagination! Destination: Outer Space! is the 14th episode of Barney Hunters. It aired on December 21st, 2016. Plot After watching space movies all night Hope and Barney are suddenly transported to a space ship of their own en route to a mysterious planet where a little girl has been keeping watch of the galaxy.. . Summary Hope and Barney are preparing for a Friday night in just watching space related movies all night long as her friends canceled out on her for that evening. Four movies in, Barney and Hope are asleep when a mysterious beam takes them up. When Hope wakes up she realizes she is up in space like in the movies they were watching. Barney then remembers the ship as the SS Imagination and begins to tell her about the Lyrick Kingdom's space exploration campaign and how the SS Imagination was involved. Hope then realizing that they are truly in space asks Barney to help change her clothes to make her look like a galactic warrior but then changes into the SS Imagination's uniform, much to Hope's chagrin. Just as Hope finds out where she's headed she's attacked by a mysterious aircraft which happens to belong to... The Hit Circus and Cyrus! Hope heads into space where she transforms in zero gravity and heads into space to fight Cyrus and his battle ship the Negativity. But all is lost when Hope is detransformed back, and is zapped by beams. Suddenly, another beam of light appears, protecting Hope, Barney and the SS Imagination towards a familiar planet. Hope and Barney check out their surroundings, and Barney remembers the planet as Toomba, a planet that is good friends with the Lyrick Kingdom. The girl, Meebeedeep, or Meebee, is revealed to be the girl that saved Hope and Barney during their battle with Cyrus, Meebee explains that a while back the Hit Circus enslaved her people and she was the only one left who hasn't been enslaved in the city, they wanted her people for their energy and those who refused would become the slave of the overlord. Hope realizes it's why Cyrus wouldn't allow them to cross over into space, especially on to Toomba. Just as Hope can ask for more questions, Cyrus appears and takes Meebee hostage. Hope transforms and fights Cyrus using the Trinity Four Adventure Bus mode, using Cowgirl Whip to try to free Meebee which doesn't work. Cyrus turns her into a monster, and Hope has to fight her new friend but she doesn't want to fight Meebee but free her as she now has negative thoughts. Hope uses her Trinity Four powers to free Meebee with no luck. Just as she is about to give up, Hope is splashed into the raspberry soda ocean where she nearly drowns, but.... Hope reawakens as Space Dreamer using her new attack Galatic Whirlpool and Galatic Twilight, which weaken Meebee's monster form and separates her from the monster and herself. Hope then uses the Crystal Star Wand to purify the monster and free the citizens of the city, the purified monster becomes a tape that becomes unattainable on Toomba. Cyrus disappears and Meebee is forever grateful to Hope for freeing her people and the planet Toomba. The third Trintiy Four power appears to Hope and thanks to Meebee she is sent home. Hope wakes up at home, finding Barney in Outer Space on her bed, the third Trinity Four tape found. Hope wonders about the very last one as she has a flashback to her own childhood... Trivia * This episode aired alongside Count the Memories! Hope's Memories! as a second one hour special explaining more about the Trinity Four. * This episode also contains many references to Barney in Outer Space and is a tribute to the video itself. * Alex Saxon, who originally played Meebee in the video, reprises her role as Meebee for this episode as an older Meebee. * Meebee is revealed to have become the princess of Toomba several years after the events of Barney in Outer Space. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes